1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call reminder system, and more particularly to the call reminder system capable of reminding users about an unanswered call by an external electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As our society advances, mobile phones have been developed and merged into our daily life and become an indispensable tool, particularly for communications between people. Mobile phones play an important role in our life. For salespersons, communications with clients and manufacturers rely on the use of mobile phones substantially. Therefore, a call may involve an important message or may relate to an important client. If a call is not picked up immediately, or messages saved in the mobile phone are not retrieved immediately, it may cause losses to the salespersons or their companies. For lovers or husbands and wives, an unanswered call may cause misunderstanding or even arguments, whenever a call is not answered or an unanswered call is not discovered.
In view of the aforementioned problems, many users set their mobile phone to a normal mode. However, people may set their mobile phone aside for some reasons in certain occasions such as talking to a client, having a meeting or attending a lecture. People may also set their mobile phone to a mute mode to prevent causing unnecessary disturbance or interference. However, users are busy and often forget to reset the mute mode back to the normal mode after a period of time. As a result, unanswered calls are not discovered, or important messages are missed.